Problem: Solve for $x$ : $4x + 9 = 10x + 6$
Solution: Subtract $4x$ from both sides: $(4x + 9) - 4x = (10x + 6) - 4x$ $9 = 6x + 6$ Subtract $6$ from both sides: $9 - 6 = (6x + 6) - 6$ $3 = 6x$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\dfrac{3}{6} = \dfrac{6x}{6}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{1}{2} = x$